1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus for an electronic device. More specifically, the invention relates to a removable mounting apparatus for an electronic device that is frictionally secured to a support surface, wherein the support surface presents limited surface space and/or includes one or more contours.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of electronic devices in vehicles has increased in recent years. For example, it is increasingly more common to see electronic devices such as global positioning satellite devices, portable telephones, radios and personal digital assistants (PDAs) mounted within vehicles either permanently or, in the case of portable electronics, removably. Many of these devices have a screen which visibly communicates information to the user thereof. Thus, it is advantageous to be able to adjust the position and the angle of the device to provide maximum viewing capability to the user. The portable device further is advantageous in that it can be taken from the vehicle and used outside of the vehicle, thus adding value to the device.
Due to the wide variety of electronic devices that can be mounted within a vehicle, many different types of mounting apparatuses exist that can secure an electronic device to the dashboard, floor, or other support surface in a vehicle such that a user may view and access the device. Prior art mounting apparatuses typically are secured to the dashboard or floor through the use of screws, bolts, clips, rivets, VELCRO™, putty or other types of fasteners or adhesives known in the art.
The mounting of devices within vehicles presents a number of challenges. For example, it is difficult to mount an electronic device in a vehicle without causing damage to the surface to which it is mounted, such as the dashboard or floor. In a number of instances, one or more fasteners are secured through drilling into the surface of the dashboard, or through the floor, to secure the mounting apparatus. When the fasteners are disconnected and the mounting apparatus is removed from its original location, one or more holes remain in the support surface.
In addition, it is difficult to re-mount the electronic device at a different location in the vehicle. In order to change the location of the electronic device within the vehicle, the mounting apparatus must first be removed from its original location. This requires a variety of tools to remove the screws or adhesives that were used to secure the mounting apparatus in its original location. Once removed from its original location, the mounting apparatus must then be secured in the new location, again through the use of screws, adhesive material, or the like. The removal, placement and re-fastening of the device can be a time consuming process, diminishing the feasibility of convenient, frequent location changes within a vehicle or between vehicles.
Devices have been developed to overcome some of the above-mentioned challenges. U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,530 (the '530 patent), for example, held by the Garmin Corporation and entitled “MOUNTING APPARATUS FOR AN ELECTRONIC DEVICE,” discloses an apparatus for removably mounting an electronic device on a contoured surface, wherein the apparatus includes a broad flexible base adapted to conform to and couple with the contoured surface. The apparatus of the '530 patent is not ideal for all situations, however, because it is not well adapted to fit into small areas or around protrusions such as levers and posts.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a removable mounting apparatus that can be easily mounted within a vehicle without damaging a mounting surface of the vehicle, wherein the apparatus is adapted to conform to various contours of a surface and is effective even on surfaces with limited space and/or numerous obstacles.